This invention relates to a camera provided with a cover for protecting an optical system disposed on a front face of the camera housing.
A known type of camera having a protective cover is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,735. In this arrangement the cover slides laterally between positions in which it covers and uncovers the optical system. When the optical system is uncovered, for the shooting of a photograph, the cover is located on a portion of the camera which is gripped by the user and there is the possibility that the cover can inadvertently be moved during shooting to a position at least partly covering the optical system.